Nothings gonna harm you Not while i'm aroundAidou
by PlushieCat
Summary: THis is a lemon one shot dedicated to my friend and sister Blackfire! Hope you like it girl you deserved it! Sorry people for the spellings errors!


Anime: Vampire Knight  
Name: Darkana Sensuie

Age:18

Crush: Aidou  
Past: None cause no memory of her birth so she figures she was abandoned  
Race: Vampire Pureblood  
Personality: Dark and mysterious, but kind and loving to those she trusts  
Friends: Rima, shiki, Zero, Yuki, ichijo

Nothings gonna harm you. Not while I'm around. ¤ Aidou lemon one shot ¤

_Flash Back_

"Hi don't worry, nothings gonna harm you. At least not while I'm around." A blond boy said gesturing a dark crouched figure to come closer.

"Really?" a high angelic voice asked him in return.

"I promise. Pinky swear!" The boy said holding his pinky up.

The dark figure giggled "what's that?" the same high voice asked.

The blond boy grinned showing his pearly white fangs. "It's a promise." He said gesturing the figure to come closer.

Carefully the shadows began to disappear as the crouched figure stood tall. He could definitely see it was a female, her frame was way smaller almost petit compared to his, even by that young age he was at, he could see the different forms her body holds.

As he holds his breath she hesitantly took a few steps into the light.

She was short a full head shorter than him to be exactly and she had long black hair, her frame was small just like he thought before but perfect anyways. She had a beautiful porcelain face with the biggest deepest purple colored eyes he had ever seen. Her delicate lips where a faint color of pink, as she chewed her bottom lip in insecurity her pearly fangs showing only for a moment.

"Hi there." The boy said with a faint smile running a hand trough his golden locks. "That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked with a toothy grin. "Hanabusa Aidou." He continued bowing slightly to the dark haired girl.

The girl giggled mysteriously focusing her deep purple orbs towards the large castle.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?' Aidou asked quirking his brow.

She copied his gesture as she also raised one of her delicate brows at him. "Maybe." Was her reply...

_ end flash back_

"Aidou-san, Aidou-san wake up class is over you need to get back to your dorms." Yuki's high pitched voice came making the vampire stir and wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

"I'm not sleeping." He said opening his eyes focusing his cobalt gaze on the small brunet in front of him.

Since the night classroom was being rebuilt the night class was forced to take classes at the day class, classroom much to the fan girl's delight.

Aidou let his cobalt gaze wander around the room until he found two purple ones staring back at him. He sighted, it had been 5 years since he first met this mysterious girl and the only thing he knew about her now was her name and her race. She didn't like to talk, especially not about herself.

"A pureblood." He mumbled looking in the deep orbs of his not so secret crush.

You would never imagine Hanabusa Aidou as a guy that got his heart lost by a sea of fan girls let say alone one vampire girl. But the truth been told he lost his heart to the dark haired mysterious girl. He did everything to win her heart. But al she gave him as a prize for his hard work was a name. Darkana Sensuie was her name and in his opinion nobody was allowed to shorten it to dark or something like that.

She also had a dark sense of humor as she finds it amusing to play with her food before eating it. As cruel as it sounds, she never got tired of that game, it was like she tore a wing from a bug and watched it suffer before taking his live.

Aidou watched her as she walked towards a small group of vampires. She was often seen around the model vampires Shiki and Rima and it looked like she enjoyed the company of vice president Ichijo. Even Zero and Yuki had a weak spot for the dark haired girl. Though when Aidou asked the other vampires if Darkana spoke to them he always got the same answer "no."

Many time he tried to get her attention and even more times he showed her his affection. Bringing her flowers and holding the door for her but she always gave him the same mysterious smile placing a delicate hand on his cheek and left, leaving his feelings for her un answer and his heart aching. But not tonight oh no Aidou had a plan he found so brilliant she had to speak. Smiling he entered his dorm seeing her dark figure flow to her room, he let out a deep sight as he turned around heading towards his own, knowing that she would read the small note he shoved under her door.

Aidou woke up early to get his plan ready. He walked to the place he first met her and set up the most wonderful scene ever, with lights and roses and everything. He thought his master plan was to lure her here and give her a wonderful meal of all different kinds of blood with this super romantic scene she must speak he mused with a big smile plastered on his face. He sat down on a chair and waited for his dark haired princess to appear.

He waited 15 minutes, 30 minutes an hour. "Where is she?" He muttered watching his clock with an irritated look. After two hours of waiting he had enough. He blows out all the candles and stomped away into the woods heading towards the dorms.

Half way he noticed something different in the atmosphere like there was some strange kind of present in the forest. He shrugged it off and was about to continue to walk home when he heard a faint yelp. Immediately he recognized the yelp as there was only one person in the whole wide world with such a beautiful voice.

"Darkana." He whispered as he followed her scent with his nose. Soon he came to an open spot in the woods and what he saw there was utterly horrifying to him. On the floor was his beloved princess her dress torn and a vampire was laying on top of her as it seems to be he was trying to rape her. Her delicate lips where red from her own blood and her porcelain face showed signs of bruises as tears poured from her purple orbs as she let out another strangled yelp. Never in his live did Aidou reacted so fast in a split second he bolted forwards and throw the other vampire across the field. He looked down in the bewildered gaze off his crush and that was all it took to get the small flickering flam of anger to turn into a blazing inferno as he snarled and charged towards the other vampire.

The other vampire was strong but in the end he manages to win. Aidou let himself fall on his knees watching the other mystery vampire turn into dust as he let out a painful sight. "Why did you come here? Why did you help me?" Her angelic voice asked.

He turned around with a soft smile. "Because I promised you." He simply said before closing his eyes.

Several days he was out sleeping in bed Darkana managed to get the both of you back to the dorms where nurses tended your wounds. You turned your head and looked at the sleeping face of your love. "Darkana." You whispered stroking her hair affectionately. Your upper body was wrapped in bandage since they were still healing. You watched her stirred and carefully opened her eyes.

_Darkana pov_

As I opened my eyes I looked into the blue ones I cherish so much. "Aidou." I whispered as tears start falling down my cheeks.

"Aidou thank god." I sobbed as I crawled on his bed clutching his t-shirt with my tiny hands.

"I was so worried! I'm so so sorry!" You sobbed in his chest tighten the grip on his shirt until your knuckles turned a ghostly white.

"You where.. worried.. I'm sorry about that" He said rubbing the top of your head affectionately.

You looked up in his eyes and pushed your lips against him in a sudden outburst. At first he didn't responded but soon he wrapped one of his arms around your waist as the other pulled your head closer to his. His tongue gliding over your bottom lips asking for entrance. You gladly open your mouth to let him in. As the two of you played with each other's tongue you carefully rubbed your hand over his chest before unbuttoning his shirt to feel the bandaged and parts of his exposed skin.

As you pulled away for air you looked into his eyes. "I love you." You whispered suddenly feeling the urge to let him know your feelings. "Please." You begged wanting his love so much it was almost unbearable.

He looked into your eyes his lips half parted as a small smirk played on his features. He slowly kissed your lips in a sweet and tender kiss. You close your eyes and run your hands trough his golden locks holding his face in place as you slowly flipped the two over.

He grunted holding his ribs as he parted his lips from yours.

"I'm sorry!" you whispered concerned your mouth making an O shape as you looked into his eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered back before claiming your lips again in a passionate kiss.

He leaned his weight on your body as his hands roamed your sides making you shiver in delight. You teased him with your tongue licking his lips playfully, but not letting him touch your tongue with his, as he let out a frustrated growl. He lifted his weight from you only to undo you from your shirt leaving you in a light purple silky bra.

A blush covered your face as his gaze wandered over your upper body before settling on your lips.

He slowly kissed your lips again while his right hand cupped your bra covered breast making you gasp, he took the opportunity to dip his tongue in your mouth tasting your saliva mixing it with his own, as his hand carefully massaged your breast making you moan softly.

You run your hands up to his face and back of his chest towards the rim of his pant feeling your arousal grow wanting more from him than this. As your hands gripped his erection, his breath hitched in his throat before kissing your neck leaving bite marks. He slowly kissed his way to your chest before pulling your back up to unclasped your bra.

"We don't need this anymore." He lustfully said throwing the bra somewhere in the room before dragging his teeth over your erected nipple making you moan louder as you're breathed hitched and you're back arched. He smirked against your flesh before he softly starts to nibble on your nipples. You pushed his pants down his hips letting him know you wanted it off but he only looked up at you with his piercing blue gaze before taking his attention back to your breast. While he worked on your breast his left hand wanders down and pulled off your pants leaving you in only your light purple panties. He sat up to look at you as you pushed your breast together giving him a lustful look.

"Please Aidou take me." You whispered as you licked your swollen lips.

He gave you a smirk before kissing your lips again pulling down both your last clothes. But instead of taking you like you begged for he started a trail of kisses towards your stomach. You close your eyes as your hand drove his head further down. A small gasp escaped your lips as you felt his warm tongue glide over you clit making you arch your back in pure pleasure. He flicked his tongue over it again earning the same reaction much to his satisfaction. He slowly dipped his tongue in and out of your wet warmth before pushing himself up to your face again. You gave him an unsatisfied growl but he hushed it with his lips forcing his tongue in your mouth letting you taste yourself as he position himself for your entrance pushing his tip against your clit making the both off you shiver in bliss.

As you looked into his eyes he slowly pushed himself into you making you moan softly before kissing his lips again. Inch by inch you engulfed his shaft until he was fully buried into you making you both close your eyes in pure pleasure. Slowly he started to draw his shaft back before pushing it into you again with a bit more force. He did that a few times before increasing his pace making you arch your back pushing yourself against his body burring him even more in your wet warmth. Your breath became ragged as you neared your orgasm. He slammed himself into you again with more force than before biting your neck drawing blood from it. As he sucked on the wound he circled his hips hitting a certain spot making you moan loudly in his ear wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Do that again!" You demanded licking his earlobe. He obeyed your wish as he hit that spot again earning himself another moan. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you start to kiss his neck before sinking your fangs in it leaving a mark of your own on his body. As you draw some of his blood you felt your walls tighten around him as you left his neck laying your head down on the pillow licking your lips again. "I'm… going… to… come…" You breathed moving your hips with his to meet his trust. He grunted with effort before answering "Me too." You bucked your hips up when he slammed his down. Soon you felt your climax build to its peek as you moaned loudly in his ear. He groaned and slammed his shaft into you one last time hitting his own climax spilling his seeds in your wet warmth.

You both panted as you looked into each other's eyes. He gave you a soft tender look before kissing your nose affectionately. You giggled and kissed his lips. You laid there for a while until the both of you fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
